


Godzilla

by witchqueencirce



Series: The Wayhaven Chronicles: Maxine Quinn [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Just Two Stubborn People Who Suck At Feelings, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Relationship, mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchqueencirce/pseuds/witchqueencirce
Summary: Barely Post-Book Two, Detective Maxine Quinn finds out that something - or rather someone named Adam du Mortain - has jeopardized the treaty she secured with Falk and the Maa-alused.
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: The Wayhaven Chronicles: Maxine Quinn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890658
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Godzilla

**Author's Note:**

> _“What do you get when you meet Godzilla, and fall in love?”_  
>  \- Kesha, _Godzilla_
> 
> While this isn't actually the way I imagine this will be how they get to the conversation about having a conversation about their relationship - the idea popped in my head and was fun to explore a scenario where Adam did something horribly irresponsible for once.

Adam had never been prepared to meet Maxine Quinn, yet it had felt as if he’d always been meant to.

“What the actual fuck, Adam?”

And here she was, all five foot three of her marching into her office at Wayhaven Police Department, heeled boots clicking - no, stomping - on the waxed floor. He didn’t even need to turn away from the window to know that it was her.

Nate sat up from where he sat in one of her conference chairs as they had waited for her to arrive, “Max, is everything alright?”

Nate’s attempt to begin deflecting whatever attitude Detective Quinn had towards Adam was completely ignored as Adam felt her index finger jab in between his shoulder blades.

“Adam, what have you done?”

He took a deep breath, refusing to let her rile him. “I have no idea what you’re referring to, Detective Quinn.”

_ He did.  _

“Yes, Max, please explain to us what’s going on.” Nate, the ever-peacemaker-Nate, interjected once more.

“Falk just appeared in my bedroom mirror - in which I was doing my eyeliner and there’s really no coming back from it for the day when I’ve fucked it up when someone other than me appears in my reflection - but oh ho get this, he said the Maa-alused no longer want the land or the treaty we’ve agreed upon with them! Now why is that Adam?”

The windowsill creaked under Adam’s grip. Falk had been there, in Maxine’s room, with her. _ Alone. _ The same wave came over him as that night she’d called for him to come to her apartment, only to find Bobby-bloody-Marks lying helpless on her floor. Adam’s skin felt hot, even with the air conditioning in the office and the thin t-shirt he wore that day.

He choked out a few words, avoiding her question with one of his own. “Why hasn’t Rebecca called us about this?”

He could see Maxine pinch her nose in frustration in the faint reflection in the window. “I haven’t told her yet, because I don’t know how to explain to her the reason Falk gave me as to why they are refusing.”

Adam had an inkling why, but Nate had no way of knowing yet. And Adam cursed his friend’s well-meaning curiosity when Nate asked _ why _ .

“Falk said my  _ lover _ had ruined things for them.” That one word hung out in the air.

_ Lover. _

_ Falk had said her lover and her mind had immediately gone to Adam, to him. _

_ He wanted - _

_ It didn’t matter what he wanted…. whether he wanted that statement to be true or not. _

Clearing his throat, Nate stood from the chair, clearly understanding what was happening now. “I, well, I think I will go see if Verda needs any help with those new samples we brought in this morning. I’ll let you both figure this out.”

Nate was smart enough to leave the room, but to not go far - at least still within a vampire’s earshot. Adam wasn’t sure if Nate was more worried about him or Maxine. At this point, even with her finger now removed from his back, Adam wagered Nate was more worried about him.

At least Farah wasn’t here just to revel in this, a grin on her face whenever he interacted with Maxine - even when they were like this. Which happened to be most of the time, their stubbornness perfectly matched.

“Answer me Adam, why did you do it?”

He squared his shoulders, fists still clenched against the windowsill. He wouldn’t give in, but the sill might, with the worsening creaks it made under the pressure of his palms. 

“Why are you being so pigheaded about this? Can’t you just tell me what on earth got into that bullhead of yours to march yourself all the way over to the lands we worked so hard to get the Maa-alused as a stipulation of their treaty just to tell Falk to stay away from me now that our work with them was done? Cause that really backfired now didn’t it?”

He should have known better that Falk would have not heeded his warning, instead visiting the very place that Adam would have hated for him to be most: Maxine’s bedroom. 

Maybe he should have more than warned the other supernatural. Maybe if he’d given Falk a taste of what he was capable of, this wouldn’t have happened. Not that The Agency would have approved, and that’s what had kept him in line physically. Even if only relatively so. 

He wasn’t proud of what he had done, had gambled on the outcome. And he’d lost. It was one of the few things in his life that he hadn’t fully thought through - let his emotions lead him. And that had been his greatest mistake.

All because Maxine Quinn was prying something out of his chest that he hadn’t felt in centuries. And he couldn’t stand it.

But she wasn’t his. And yet in a moment of weakness he had acted like she was. He didn’t think he’d ever stop regretting that.

He deflected her question with one of his own as he attempted to bury down his guilt, “Am I pigheaded or bullheaded? Please decide, Detective.”

She practically growled with frustration. 

He could hear her begin to pace behind him, muttering under her breath - which he could hear clearly as if she was shouting - a string of insults that he was sure would make even the hardiest of sailors blush.

And then the pacing and muttering stopped, and he could tell she was once more standing within arm’s distance of him.

“I - we - worked so hard to secure that treaty. I almost lost…” She cleared her throat, but not anywhere near effectively to hide that she was now on the verge of tears. “We saved that treaty at your expense when we rescued Sanja. You were... I thought I was going to lose you.”

_ I thought I was going to lose you. _

When he finally turned - those words his undoing, for he remembered when he’d felt the same about her when Murphy had almost taken her from him - she was staring at him, tears fully welling up in her eyes.

“Why?”

His mouth turned to sawdust, perhaps a defense mechanism to fight down the words that were threatening to claw their way out of his throat.

“Why would you jeopardize everything we’ve worked for?”

_ I love you. _ The words sat at the end of his tongue, begging for fresh air. 

He’d seen the way Falk had looked at her.

She wasn’t Adam’s to claim.

_ But he had seen the way Falk had looked at her. _

She took a deep breath in, one tear escaping finally. His hand itched with want to take one step closer and wipe it from her cheek.

“Adam, please don’t say it was because of me.”

His heart sunk. Maybe all the ways he had tried to push her away had finally worked.

But then she spoke again, “Not if you’re not going to actually ever act on whatever this is between us.”

And he hated himself for the way it made him hope that this hadn’t destroyed what she had made known about how she felt for him.

She took a step forward, closing the last gap between them. “I’m so tired of this hot and cold, Adam. Please, just tell me what you want from me. You either want me to be yours or you don’t - you can’t scare everyone off who shows interest in me and not think of the consequences. For them. For me. For us.”

_ For us. _

“Maxine, I-”

His lips were barely inches from hers now. He wanted to pull her as close as she had been the night he’d covered her scent with his coat, to just lose himself in her kiss.

He learned a fraction closer, hoping actions would speak louder than the words he couldn’t forklift from his tongue yet.

But then she pulled away, just ever so slightly so that his lips wouldn’t touch hers.

It had always been some distraction, some interruption that had pulled them apart in tender moments like these. But this time… this time was her anger at him. But he was to blame, and he knew that. And he vowed never to let himself be the reason again.

He settled for his forehead leaning against hers. The closest she’d allow, the want still bubbling under her skin despite the anger that had begun to ebb. He could hear her pulse quicken whenever he neared. He felt his own drumming along to the same beat.

“I’ll fix this, I promise.”

She sighed, “You better, du Mortain.” Her pulse quickened further as she pulled away to look him directly in his eyes. “And when you get back from fixing this… we’ll talk? About you and me?” Her words were barely above a whisper, but it didn't matter to his sensitive hearing. “ I can’t - I can’t keep waiting for you to decide how you feel about me. I can’t keep hanging on to every little moment you give me, hoping it will happen again. So can we just... decide once and for all?”

_ If you live forever at the edge, it is no life at all. _

Perhaps Sanja was right.

Perhaps he had to let himself fall, even if it hurt them both.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my writing masterpage on tumblr!](https://witchqueencirce.tumblr.com/writing) Thank you for reading! ❤


End file.
